Found On Earth: Part 1
by Damuzachi
Summary: THIS IS A RE-UPLOADED STORY REWRITE: A demon prince who suffers from severe boredom and a young female who won't shut up on the inside about how she wants more out of life. After an rather interesting first encounter, Amaimon and Kuri learn that life is much more peculiar than it seems. Curious? Questions? READ ON! RATED T. AMAIMONxOC
1. Prologue: A Way Of Escape

**Hello everyone again!**

**I must tell you that I am re-uploading the RE-WRITE to Earth Found: Part 1. **

**I want to see where and how I can go with this.**

**I'm trying to make Amaimon more in character with the exception of the AU and twisted laws of the story.**

**Okay, list:**

**1) This story is Rated T for violence, language, and mature content.**

**2) As I stated before, this story is AU (Alternative Universe) so there is no Japan, Russia, America, Spain, Etc.**

**3) Before the beginning of each new chapter you will find RECAPS (the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter) so that you won't get lost or forget what had just happened.**

**4) Here's the Prologue,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

** Prologue: A Way Of Escape**

**– SOMEWHERE IN SOUTHERN GEHENNA -**

There he sat on a flaming rock. Bored. With nothing to do. Nothing that would impress him or get him excited, at least. Nothing that stood out. So there he sat, the uninterested expression literally engraved in his face. He closed his eyes, letting the strong heat waves brush through his hair. He was so bored he wanted to just crack the ground open. But he had already done that enough. So, he sat.

He had become quite irritable with all this idle time. He had become like a kid. A pouty kid that wanted his games. Oh how he loved his games. But they were all used up. All overdone. Now there was nothing else. Not even his candy. He loved his candy even more than he loved his games. Now, he was miserable. The most fun he had occurred while he was in Assiah. He hadn't been in about fifty years. Up until now, he had been 'trapped' in Gehenna with nothing going on.

He figured he would blame his older brother for it. His older brother was always up to something in Assiah though he would never inform him about his motives. Especially with their last conversation:

"_I must go once again, back to Assiah. I have work to do," his older brother had said. _

"_Can I come with you?" he had asked._

"_Not this time. I need you to stay down here for the time being. Assiah isn't a place for demon kings like you," his older brother replied. _

"_But…you are a demon king as well. How is it that you can still go back?" he questioned. That's when he could hear his older brother's infamous chuckle._

"_Oh…dear younger brother, I'm special," he quipped. And with that, his older brother smoothed out his jacket and began to head towards one of the main portals of Gehenna. _

"_Brother, wait," he called out. He watched as his older brother stopped in his tracks. _

"_Yes?" he answered. His tone was surprisingly patient. A long silence followed._

"_When can I come back?" he asked. He didn't like feeling trapped or caved in. He looked at his older brother's unimpressed eyes as he turned to face him._

"_You can come back…when you have my consent," he let out easily. There was nothing more, nothing less. Those were his older brother's words. That's when he turned to walk away again._

"_Brother," he called once again. He could see his older brother's patience dwindling. _

"_Yes, little brother, what is it?" he complied. He was now on his own precious time. Another long silence took place._

"_Brother…what exactly are you working on in Assiah," he quizzed. And from there, the air grew much staler than it already was. It was strange. This type of thing never really happened before. The silence seemed to have grown deeper than the last two occurrences. And that's when his older brother spoke again._

"_Leave those concerns to me, younger brother. Now, I must be on my way. I shall see you," he responded. And this time, he officially walked away. Across the stale rocks and through the thick red winds. It wasn't long until he could no longer see his older brother's silhouette. At that point, he knew he was gone. He sat back on the rock thinking about his words._

"_I shall see you," he said. I shall see you? See me when? He didn't like hearing such words. But he figured he would suck it up for the good of Gehenna. Whatever the hell that meant. And from that point only time would pass._

And here he was, fifty years strong. At this point, the word 'suffering' wouldn't cut it. It was way beyond that. It wasn't as if it was getting worse by the day, the hour, or the minute. No. It was getting worse by the microsecond. He wasn't too sure if he could go on any longer with this. He was all for obeying his older brother but whenever it was something that would involve his temperament, things wouldn't normally end well. This was one of those things.

His level of annoyance had raided his already unstable personality. It wasn't too pretty. Sadly, in addition to his quake sprees down there all alone, he threw in a few killing sprees as well. And it wasn't like they all started out badly. He would simply try to find something interesting involving other smaller demons. Something that would provide him some sort of entertainment. And they had failed. They simply weren't interesting enough.

So heads rolled, livers were thrown, intestines and brains were splattered. Once again, it wasn't pretty. But he did seem to delight in his fetish for killing. At least that relieved him. But, as anything, it got repetitive. And he soon found himself back on that same small little rock, breathing in the southern winds.

His own patience dripped from his skin like rotisserie. No one would dare approach him for fear of being slaughtered. So he was left alone. And things only grew stranger from there. As his sharp ears took in the distinct sounds of whatever nothingness was out there, he could feel something. Something in his chest. After living on and on for hundreds of years, this was a feeling that was absolutely new. Completely unforeseen.

He couldn't put a finger on it, but from all of the mini-lectures his older brother had rambled to him involving human emotions he figured he could call it loneliness. He was feeling…lonely. At first, he rejected it fiercely. How could he, the seventh man in power over Gehenna, be brought to such a state? How dare he let himself be brought to such a state? It was outright outrageous.

But this was something that would take years to understand. The feeling didn't even begin to creep up on him until about forty-five years in. It had been five years since and this new year-50 feeling of loneliness and boredom was much stronger. It was much harder to ignore. Harder to cover up. At this point, if he continued on in the way he was, it would drive him insane. He was angry. Angrier than usual.

Well, it wasn't like he was always angry. He was normally calm but always in need of something to keep his attention. But now he was angry for it. Over that last year, his anger started to grow into passion. He figured he'd have to do something to get out of there. To get out of Gehenna. There was no other option. There was nothing left. So…with that, he jumped up from the rock and went on to find one of the main portals of Gehenna.

**::**

It didn't take long. Sure, Gehenna was an extremely vast land but with his speed and agility he effortlessly found a nearby portal through which he could leave. And that's when he could see it. One of the Gehenna gate's in all its glory. He could already feel relief by looking at it. He could only imagine how he would feel once he got to the other side. His excitement planted a dark grin across his lips as he stepped forward and reach out his arm.

He then proceeded to take a grip at the handle and was met by an unpleasant surprise as his body was sent flying backyards for about a hundred yards. His palm sizzled as his own inner irritability boiled over. A barrier? Really? How? A barrier that would keep demons inside of Gehenna? Why?

"Oh dear," he heard a timid voice from behind express. He leaned up to see a short stubbly-looking thing hobbling towards him.

"Oh dear, Your Majesty, are you alright?" the small underling asked. At this point, he could only look at him with intensely annoyed eyes. He then pointed towards the gate.

"What…is this?" he asked. His voice was drenched in a demented mist. The underling stood up straight before answering.

"Um…well…you see…a barrier has been set in place, Your Majesty," it spoke.

"For?" he replied. He wanted answers and he wanted them quickly.

"Well…you…see, you see, Samael has ordered that all gates hold a barrier that will keep you inside," the underling added. Hearing that, both of his eyebrows raised.

"Me?" he checked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the underling confirmed. And from there, his eyebrows dropped really low. He was not happy at all with this new found information. Apparently, his older brother did not trust him. At all. In a way, he wasn't surprised but in no way was he expecting this. He went on to let out a grunt of frustration as he lifted his body up from the ground. The underling was about to say something else but was caught off guard when it was lifted in the air by its neck.

"Let me out," he said. His voice was toneless. The underling shriveled up with fear. His eyes pierced through its eyes with no effort.

"Um...m…m...yu…you…your…ma-ma-ma-Majesty…I…I-I-I-I-I ca-can't," it stuttered helplessly. The next moment didn't help. The underling shrieked in pain at the sensation of one of its legs being ripped off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhrghhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your Majjjjjeeeeeeeeeestyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy!" it screamed.

"Open the gate," he spoke again in the same tone.

"ARRRRaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I ca-can't. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! E-e-e-e- even if I wanted to, I can't...only Samael can!" it defended. Silence soon took over again. The underling's blood could be heard sprinkling onto the ground. It tried to continue to look into his bored eyes but it couldn't.

"Ahhh! Your Maj-jesty, please believe me!" it pleaded. At this point, it seemed as if it was telling the truth.

"Hm," he said calmly, not minding that fact that the underling was still bleeding profusely. He knew how powerful his older brother was. There was no way he would get through those barriers. Instant defeat showered over him as he began to squeeze the little underling's neck. This was his chance. His chance for freedom. And it was shot down. Shot down quickly. It didn't feel good. The small goblin struggled for breath. Its body jerked at his grip. Inside, it wanted life so it began contemplating within those seconds. And then it came out.

"Y-Your Maj-j-j-es-ty…Y…You...r…Ma-ma-jej-je-ty…thereeeezzzzzzaaaaaaaa…noth…er…way," it choked out. Hearing those words, he could feel his eyes grow wide. Another way? There was another way to leave Gehenna? As far as he was concerned the only ways in or out were through the gate. This certainly peaked his interest. With that, he let go of his grip and the underling fell to the ground right before being picked up again by its neck. He then proceeded to choke it out again.

"Tell me…what is this…other way?" he demanded. His eyes looked to be alert with attention.

"I-I-I-I-I'll sh-show y-you," it said. It could suddenly feel his hands remove themselves from its neck once again. Its body hit the ground yet another time. It let out a few coughs to catch up with its breath.

"Okay…show me," he said. His tone wasn't as aggressive as his strength. The underling looked up at the demon king before him with great gratitude.

"Th—thank you," it thanked him. The expression on his face didn't change.

"Are you going to show me…or would you enjoy being ripped open?" he went on. The underling immediately shook his head enthusiastically.

"Um, n-no, Your Majesty. Follow me," it said, fighting through the pain. He went on to look at the pitiful sight of this thing trying to drag itself around on one leg. As annoyed as he already was, he didn't like the sight of failure. He could just smash it right there. But instead, his inner drive to leave Gehenna led him to pick it up instead.

The underling wasn't expecting the demon king to assist it when it felt his hands left it up from ground once again. It was thankful that it wasn't by its neck.

"So," he continued, "tell me where to go."

And from there the two of them headed away from the gate and back into the midst of the red winds. As he walked, he could sense his feeling of defeat melting away. But there was something else. Something more. He could feel his loneliness lift a little. He didn't know why. Maybe his hopes were higher than he had thought. Nonetheless, it appeared that he would find his way out of there. His exit. His way of escape.

And from there, the dark grin had returned. He would finally reach his entertainment, his games, and the endless possibilities of play.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Phoenixbreaker90 I will need your help with this - I'll speak to you in PM.**

**Um, yeah so I will uploading the next piece like right now lol.**

**STAY TUNED and STAY AWESOME!**

**-J**


	2. New Birth

**Okays, list**

**1) Thanks so much for the hits! You guys are awesome!**

**2) Here's Chapter 1,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECAP**

_"Y-Your Maj-j-j-es-ty…Y…You...r…Ma-ma-jej-je-ty…thereeeezzzzzzaaaaaaaa…noth…er…way," it choked out. Hearing those words, he could feel his eyes grow wide. Another way? There was another way to leave Gehenna? As far as he was concerned the only ways in or out were through the gate. This certainly peaked his interest. With that, he let go of his grip and the underling fell to the ground right before being picked up again by its neck. He then proceeded to choke it out again._

_"Tell me…what is this…other way?" he demanded. His eyes looked to be alert with attention._

_"I-I-I-I-I'll sh-show y-you," it said. It could suddenly feel his hands remove themselves from its neck once again. Its body hit the ground yet another time. It let out a few coughs to catch up with its breath._

_"Okay…show me," he said. His tone wasn't as aggressive as his strength. The underling looked up at the demon king before him with great gratitude._

_"Th—thank you," it thanked him. The expression on his face didn't change._

_"Are you going to show me…or would you enjoy being ripped open?" he went on. The underling immediately shook his head enthusiastically._

_"Um, n-no, Your Majesty. Follow me," it said, fighting through the pain. He went on to look at the pitiful sight of this thing trying to drag itself around on one leg. As annoyed as he already was, he didn't like the sight of failure. He could just smash it right there. But instead, his inner drive to leave Gehenna led him to pick it up instead._

_The underling wasn't expecting the demon king to assist it when it felt his hands left it up from ground once again. It was thankful that it wasn't by its neck._

_"So," he continued, "tell me where to go."_

_And from there the two of them headed away from the gate and back into the midst of the red winds. As he walked, he could sense his feeling of defeat melting away. But there was something else. Something more. He could feel his loneliness lift a little. He didn't know why. Maybe his hopes were higher than he had thought. Nonetheless, it appeared that he would find his way out of there. His exit. His way of escape._

_And from there, the dark grin had returned. He would finally reach his entertainment, his games, and the endless possibilities of play._

**Chapter One: New Birth**

**-FOREST (ASSIAH)-**

The demon squinted his eyes as he continued to fly through the half-way portal. The light within it was extremely bright. His keen vision couldn't take too much of it. That was it. He was on his way back to Assiah. The earth. A place that he was very familiar with. A place where he could play all day once again. The dark grin was about to place his lips but thoughts of the contract rules came flying back to him.

The rules specifically stated that he was not to kill freely. The grin died instantly. Then everything else came back to him as well. He would have to escort someone named Kuri Conwell. Those words were the second to last thing to fly in his mind before entering the portal. Who was this Kuri Conwell? Who was this Salual Conwell? He didn't know or really care who these people were. But if he was going to stay in Assiah, he would have to find out.

When it came to the name Kuri, if he were to guess, the name would be that of a female. But he didn't know. From his side of the fence, Salual sounded to be masculine. But these were all opinions at the end of the day. Either way, they were siblings and they were human. Again, he thought about having to deal with humans. All they would do is get in the way of his fun. The thought annoyed him greatly. But that annoyance was interrupted when he felt himself hit what felt like grass. His body had come in pretty fast so he wasn't really ready for the impact.

Still, he managed to sit up quickly. The demon looked around in paranoia to see that he was now in the middle of what looked like a forest. His eyes scanned over the trees slowly as he familiarized himself with his current environment. He was back. This was his territory. The forest, the trees, the grass. This was his. All of it was his. With that, the feeling of twisted ecstatic energy ran swiftly through his veins.

Through the use of his instincts, the demon leaped up and dove into the grass, digging his fingers deep into the greenery. He then proceeded to let air out of his lungs. He watched in refreshment as the trees all around breathed with him. Life for life. It was glorious. Without thinking, he let out a crazed yell of victory. He had won. Well, for those first thirty seconds he felt he did. That's when he felt something light hit him directly on top of his head.

His victory had stopped once he heard something hit the ground. Looking down, he could see what looked to be a thin folder. A semi-strong breeze filled the silence of the forest. After taking a closer look at it, he saw it was a pamphlet. Then reality set back in. Realizing that, he let out a sigh of reluctance as he picked up the pamphlet.

It was a beige and green color. At least those colors kept him settled. Across the front of the pamphlet read '000000024'. He wanted to roll his eyes at the fact that he would have to bring the extra information with him. At some point he would just have to except it. He figured that point should be right then and there. It would be tough. He would have to swallow a hint of his pride. And he did as he opened the pamphlet.

Then he could finally see. The two people involved with this contract. He could finally read more about their identities. Salual did turn out to be a male, though there were no pictures. No leads. He could only assume that the contract was to be confidentially enclosed. His eyes then scanned down to Kuri's information. A female she was. However, there were no photos. He could only assume that no one was to be trusted too much. From that, he could also assume that this particular situation was serious. His curiosity could only grow from there. Using the silence of the forest, the demon then sat back as he flipped to the next page of the pamphlet. This was a task he would be starting the very next day. It would be the best choice for him to at least find out more about this Kuri Conwell person. This human female.

"Hm," he let slip from his mouth. Even he couldn't even detect his own mood of the moment. He was just…still. And so he continued, in the stillness, taking in this new circumstance of his return to his beloved earth.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kuri, happy birthday to you!" three voices sang in unison upon the female who had just entered the room. They could see in her eyes just how surprised she was. She couldn't really say anything since she didn't really know what to say. So as a last resort, she could only fake it with a super-surprised expression. Seeing that, the three much older adults in the small cabinet-like room decided to move the conversation forward. The oldest of the three decided to approach the young female with generosity in her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Kuri," she said. There was a sweetness in her voice. Kuri could feel the sincerity. It made her feel like she mattered. She could feel a smile creeping on her face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Linzdelle," she muttered in reply as she hugged her. She was sort of put on the spot even though there were only three other people in the office.

"Thank you guys," Kuri added. This time she had a little more energy.

"Yeah, she's finally at that age. Go crazy!" said Vern, a 40-yeard old college counselor. Mrs. Linzdelle gave him a look of shock as she shook her head.

"You know what, that's a great idea. I'm just gonna go get completely hammered like right this second," Kuri replied with sarcasm.

"Kuri!" Mrs. Linzdelle exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kuri let out before looking at the floor.

"So, what are you gonna do? Go celebrate," said Lindor, a 34-year old counselor's assistant.

"I dunno yet," Kuri said somewhat shyly as she crept a glance out the window. It was already dark and it was only six o'clock.

"Well…go find out. You're off today," Vern said. Kuri's mouth opened slightly.

"What?" she replied.

"You're off. No work for you today. It's your birthday. Leave. Go have fun," Vern stated with quickness. Kuri was about to oppose but he didn't let her speak.

"Get out," he said in a friendly tone. It was hard to resist. She could see that there was no changing his mind. With that, the female could only shrug.

"Fine. Thanks, Vern," Kuri spoke in defeat. And from there, the young female gathered her things and headed towards the door of the office. Before exiting, she stopped and turned back to face them.

"Thanks again, you guys," Kuri said. The three workers gave her small nod and then she left. Walking down the hallway of the building she was in, she thought about her life. It was her birthday. She was now 21-years old. It was Wednesday. That was the fact that didn't really mix in. It was a Wednesday night. A school night. How lame.

But here she was taking her day off from work. She had a temporarily negotiated internship in the Liberal Arts department of her school. It paid money and it passed time. She would just file papers mostly. It wasn't hard work, just a lot of it. But still, she appreciated that fact that she had a night off. If only it were Saturday, then she could at least hang with her friend Nessa. But Nessa had night classes. Again, how lame.

The newly 21-year old continued out of the Liberal Arts building and towards the main entrance of her college campus. Waleson College. That was the name. It was a very, very small university in a much smaller town. She had taken up the Liberal Arts major as her own and was on her way towards her last semester there. Then maybe, just maybe she could leave that god awful town in which she lived. Waleson.

Just walking back to her apartment reminded her just how much she hated Waleson with a passion. She could literally see it dying before her own eyes. It was only five minutes after six and barely anyone walked the streets. How boring. Sure, she couldn't really blame them since a good 80% of the original population left. As a result, there was nothing to do. Kuri could only scoff at such a realization.

Upon reaching her apartment, the young female went up the steps around the back area and used her key to enter her room. Once she was inside, she put her books down and heated up some instant macaroni and cheese. Even though it was her birthday, it would have to do. She then took off her sweatshirt and kicked off her tennis shoes.

At 21-yeards old, Kuri was now considered a woman. The thought made her cringe. She didn't feel like she had really accomplished anything. Sure, she had her own apartment but that was with help. So she sat trying to think of any great things she had done with her life. All was interrupted with the sound of the microwave beeping loudly. Her food was ready. With that, she got up to go eat.

She hadn't eaten since noon. She chomped the little tray of macaroni and cheese down. She knew it was terrible to eat such junk food but it wasn't like her body would add any weight. Her metabolism just ate up the calories. Hell, if Nessa was free they both would have been eating a large pizza by now.

As soon as Kuri finished eating, she took a glance at her alarm clock. It was now 6:30. Time seemed to skip a beat. That didn't make her feel good. With continuous boredom, she proceeded to spend the next hour and 45 minutes flipping through channels on the television. Nothing interesting, nothing new, nothing important. The young female let out a sigh of surrender to the moment. In that moment, there was nothing.

In an accepting motion, she closed her eyes. She attempted to clear her mind. To ease whatever lack of comfort that had fallen upon her. The seconds rolled by slowly until she reopened her eyes. Everything looked the same. It was still her birthday and she still lived in a boring, lifeless town. But she wasn't going to let herself host her own pity party. Kuri immediately began scanning the room until she reached her dresser.

On it was a healthy pack of books. If there was one thing that she did enjoy while living in Waleson, it would be reading. That and internet video games. But reading took the first spot. That's when she remembered that romance novel that her friend Nessa let her borrow. It had been sitting on her dresser for a while and she still hadn't gotten around to reading it. After pointing that out in her head a bright idea followed.

From there, Kuri rose from the couch and changed into another blouse. As she fastened the buttons, she took another look over towards her nightstand. On top of it was a framed picture of her and her brother, Salual. Memories of the two of them together came in a rush. She could feel her eyes getting glossy. She shook it away. She figured that if she was going to be 21 years-old she would have to start acting like the 'grown woman' she now was.

Kuri continued to let the memories run through her mind with grace. All was much better before. All was okay before the night Salual had disappeared four years prior. He was the one that made sure that everything was okay when she had no one else to turn to. He at least helped balance her days out. Coming back to the present, she realized that none of it could be reversed. Salual was gone, never to come back.

The police put in tremendous effort during a whole six month search only to find nothing. It was to the point that all they could do was record his status as 'presumed dead'. All that time, she didn't understand. How could someone like that be here with her for all this time and then be gone just like that? It didn't really make any sense now that she was finally questioning it in her head. But all it did was make her feel even worse. But she wasn't going to let it ruin whatever was left of her night.

With that, the young female moved swiftly across the room towards her bathroom. Though she was only using the mirror for an opportunity to pin up her hair, it forced her to look at her 'new' self. She seemed to stare pretty hard, observing herself. Her huge, seemingly oversized brown eyes were always the source of laughter in her younger years. She had sucked it up from then on. They were still fairly large so what could she do?

Her skin was a dark, chocolate brown and her head held auburn, cotton-like hair that she had put into smaller individual twists. She had decided to get it out of her face so she could read in peace. Before leaving the bathroom, she took in the image of her 5'4 frame for one last time. On the exhale, Kuri moved to her dresser and scooped up the book Nessa had given her. She moved as if she was on a stop watch's time. After sliding her 'Waleson College' sweatshirt back on she left her apartment.

Making her way down the street, Kuri walked with an idea of purpose. She knew where she wanted to go. As she walked, the night air felt pleasant against her parted lips. She held a book in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Taking a glance she can see it was about 7:55 pm. As dead as the town was, it was peaceful around this time of night.

She could let go a little more. She thanked Vern in her head once again. For a moment there she could actually feel herself smiling again. That was different considered she felt so boxed in. With all the fresh air tracing her roundish features, Kuri felt as if the box she was in had cracked somewhere.

She walked for about ten minutes until she could feel herself slowing down. She had finally reached her destination. The small intersection right in front of a local park just a few blocks away from her apartment. Her favorite spot. Kuri would usually spend her Saturday nights here. It was always isolated after 7:00. Looking at her phone, it was now 8:05. No one was there.

With no further thinking, the young female moved towards her usual bench and sat down. After getting herself into a comfortable position, she popped open the book and began reading.

**::**

Her first twenty minutes there skated by and she had already found herself cringing at the strange lingo in the book.

"What…the hell?" she spoke out loud to herself as she continued to read. She had just come across the first love scene and the terrible illustration of it caught her off guard. Kuri tried not to let it stop her. Another ten minutes flew by and she had been spending the last eight talking out loud some more.

"Oh really? Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed with a chuckle. She had come across some pretty cheesy points within the story and it had her laughing continuously. However, Kuri tried to keep it at a low chuckle. The book was so corny it was almost uncanny. How did such a book get published? What on earth was Nessa smoking to even recommend such a book?

Kuri kept chuckling to herself until she heard a small sound come from one of the bushes wrapped around the outer edge of the park. The young female stopped and immediately shut her book. Her body froze as her eyes remained on the area from which the sound came. The air had become still and quiet. She liked silence but not this much silence. The air grew even more still. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. That's when her cell phone went off with a loud tune-like tone.

Her body jerked at the sound. This sort of thing kind of made her chuckle at herself. On a simple exhale, Kuri leaned back as she picked up her cell phone. Flipping it open, she could see a text message the read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It was from Nessa. She didn't get out of her class until nine so she must have found time on break. The message made Kuri produce another half-way smile. While she and Nessa weren't exactly close, it was cool to have someone to hang out with in town. Kuri went on to mentally express her gratitude when another sound came from the exact same area.

Snapping her phone shut, she leaned up straight. The stillness was heavy. She had definitely heard something. It was a crisp sound. What was that? An animal? A squirrel? A rabbit? Kuri was pretty certain that no such animals ever roamed around in that particular park. Then again, she figured that it could be a first. But all that was washed away when Kuri suddenly got the sense that she was being watched by someone. Or something. She didn't know.

Either way, she could definitely tell that a presence was there. And it was growing thicker by the second. It was powerful. Almost smothering her. Kuri couldn't describe it. That's when she could feel goosebumps spreading all across her body. This presence was intense. Now she wanted to just leave the intersection and bolt home right away but she couldn't get her body to move. She was stiff. It was best to try something.

"Hello?" she said out loud, "is anyone there?"

There was no answer.

That didn't make her feel any more secure. It only made her sense of fear heighten. Kuri then used whatever strength she had left to lift the upper half of her body. When she finally managed to get to her feet, she could then see something in her peripheral vision coming from the opposite side of where the park entrance was.

There was, oddly, something moving at the very top of the nearby street lamp to her left. Was it a bird? She certainly didn't hear it land. She then slowly shifted her head to the left and saw what appeared to be a man crouched to his knees. He was staring right at her.

This was odd. And unforeseen. Kuri didn't really know how to react so she just stood there staring right back at him. In those seconds, Kuri began to examine what she was seeing. Though the man was crouched, he looked like he had a tall frame. He had a rather lean, muscular build as well. His hair was a dark, forest-like green with some sort of triangular spike at the top; such an eccentric style and color.

His clothes were even more eccentric. He wore a large brownish-burgundy trench coat that covered a red-green plaid colored shirt with tie and greenish arm-warmers. His feet were covered in dark brown boots to complete the look.

From where she was sitting, it looked like he had pointed ears. That was something she had only seen in fiction. Either way, by now, he certainly didn't look human. His skin was unusually pale, like a ghost. His eyes were an electric blue that seemed to stare right into her soul.

Too many questions were running through Kuri's head at the time. She was just too frightened to ask them. The look he was giving her was quite peculiar. Given that, it was hard to detect what he was thinking. A strong breeze brushed through the intersection. Kuri could feel chills growing on her skin. What the hell was going on?

He went on staring at her. Like he had just seen something he had never seen before. But there was also something hard behind that stare. Something not to be bothered with. It was getting stranger by the second. They had completely locked their gaze. There was no looking away from him. His presence was monstrous. Who was this person?

All thoughts were interrupted when a light could be seen coming from the opposite direction of the intersection. It was car and it was approaching the intersection at a rather high speed. Kuri looked to where the car was approaching, her body remaining frozen in its original stance. As the car crept closer, Kuri heard something hit the ground.

By the time the car was in the middle of the intersection, Kuri looked and noticed that the man was gone. Not a trace of him was left except whatever had hit the ground. The car had passed. Kuri was now alone in the intersection. Even though she was alone now, her body continued to remain still.

It was quiet. Harshly quiet. After a few more moments of silence, Kuri finally managed to get her feet to move again. Her body was shaking tremendously. After slowly taking a few steps toward where the sound had come from she spotted something small on the ground. As she got closer she found it to be…a cell phone?

"_He dropped his...cell phone?"_Kuri mentally asked herself. This strange man owned a cell phone? As frightening as this experience was to Kuri, it was also quite confusing. Was this some sort of joke? How could it be a joke? Kuri couldn't find an answer.

The female then looked around again. Still no sign of the man. Then, with hesitant energy, the young female bent over and picked up the cellular device. She took a few more looks around in paranoia. The coast appeared to be clear. That's when she started hearing noises again. And after them followed that enormously dark presence.

On impulse, Kuri felt her body running back down the street from which she came. She didn't stop. She didn't look back. She just ran. Away from that area. Away from that presence. It felt as if her life was at stake. Kuri was a fairly fast runner as well. Especially when she was focused. And she was focused. Focused on getting home.

Time seemed like it was taking forever to fly by. The buildings were moving by like molasses. With that, she just kept breathing. In and out, in and out. The buildings continued to move on by as she moved on by. Within a few more short breaths, Kuri had reached her apartment building.

The young female hastily skipped up the stairs and before she knew it she was back in her apartment complex. Safe and sound. Her heart rate was sky high. Catching her breath, she moved towards her kitchen area before throwing both her cell phone and…his down on the counter. It looked odd, like it was from another world or something. The shell of it was dark green and had brownish rimming.

Kuri then looked over towards her night stand. Her alarm clock displayed 8:49. She could still feel her hands shaking. This was not something that she was expecting on her birthday. Her perspective of life was now a bit mixed up. This was something new. She moved to her bed and let her body fall into it.

For the next hour she would review in her mind what she had seen. The questions would drop in and out. Time would outrun her, however, and slumber would eventually persist. So, the young female drifted off into her dreams as her brain wondered on about the mysteriously new-birthed occurrences of the night.

* * *

**Alright, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**I'll be uploading the next one soon.**

**Til then STAY TUNED and STAY AWESOME!**

**-J**


	3. The Visit

**Heller everyone!**

**List:**

**1) I want to thank you all for all the follows, faves, reviews, and hits this story has received. You guys are always awesome!**

**2) Here's Chapter 2,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECAP**

_The female then looked around again. Still no sign of the man. Then, with hesitant energy, the young female bent over and picked up the cellular device. She took a few more looks around in paranoia. The coast appeared to be clear. That's when she started hearing noises again. And after them followed that enormously dark presence._

_On impulse, Kuri felt her body running back down the street from which she came. She didn't stop. She didn't look back. She just ran. Away from that area. Away from that presence. It felt as if her life was at stake. Kuri was a fairly fast runner as well. Especially when she was focused. And she was focused. Focused on getting home._

_Time seemed like it was taking forever to fly by. The buildings were moving by like molasses. With that, she just kept breathing. In and out, in and out. The buildings continued to move on by as she moved on by. Within a few more short breaths, Kuri had reached her apartment building._

_The young female hastily skipped up the stairs and before she knew it she was back in her apartment complex. Safe and sound. Her heart rate was sky high. Catching her breath, she moved towards her kitchen area before throwing both her cell phone and…his down on the counter. It looked odd, like it was from another world or something. The shell of it was dark green and had brownish rimming._

_Kuri then looked over towards her night stand. Her alarm clock displayed 8:49. She could still feel her hands shaking. This was not something that she was expecting on her birthday. Her perspective of life was now a bit mixed up. This was something new. She moved to her bed and let her body fall into it._

_For the next hour she would review in her mind what she had seen. The questions would drop in and out. Time would outrun her, however, and slumber would eventually persist. So, the young female drifted off into her dreams as her brain wondered on about the mysteriously new-birthed occurrences of the night._

**Chapter Two: The Visit**

It was 9:45 am. Kuri sat in the back of her Community Psychology lecture hall fiddling with her writing utensils. The class was a little over half-way full but there was enough room for spacing out the seating. Kuri was still thinking about the previous night. Parts of it played fluently in her head. She had left the strange, green-haired man's cell phone at home. She hadn't laid a finger on it sense the previous night. Kuri wondered what that had meant, bringing it home. Maybe she should have left it where it was. But what was done was done. It was on her kitchen counter as she sat in a chair at school.

The next hour trailed by gradually and Kuri was released from her class. Her next class wasn't until 3:00. She figured she could go home and rest up some more until it was time to return to campus. The young female packed up her books and headed out of the lecture hall. As she was making her way across campus, she could see her friend Nessa waving at her from the distance. After stopping in her tracks, she turned to approach her.

Nessa was a pretty, brown-skinned and gray-eyed girl with quite a few inches on Kuri. Her frame was quite thin with a model's edge.

"Happy belated birthday," Nessa said with smile.

"Um…you already sent me a text," Kuri replied in a dull tone. Nessa's smile dropped.

"I know, I just wanted to…say it your face," Nessa explained, losing confidence with each word. Kuri noticed.

"Thanks," she said with a sigh.

"Sorry I couldn't see you yesterday. I had class," Nessa added remorsefully. Kuri nodded nonchalantly.

"I know, it's fine," she spoke with shortness. There was a pause in their space.

"So," Nessa tried, "how's it feel to be 21?"

Hearing that, Kuri could only shrug again. She didn't feel any different.

"That's it?" Nessa asked. Kuri's lack of energy bothered her.

"Kuri, are you okay?" Nessa finally pushed. Kuri hesitated as she made full eye contact with her.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered. Nessa only eyed her suspiciously.

"Did something happen?"

Kuri wasn't ready for the question.

"No."

"You sure? "

Nessa's prying only made Kuri think about the previous night once more. No one would believe a word she had said if she tried to explain. Especially not a person like Nessa. Nessa was a surface, logical girl. At least, that was Kuri's opinion. Hell, like-minded people attracted each other. Kuri was still second guessing herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go sleep," Kuri rushed out with a witty tone. And with that she turned to walk away.

"Bye," Nessa spoke after her. Kuri only gave a wave. Her friend watched her for a few more seconds before turning to walk to her own class.

**::**

Kuri walked back to her apartment still trying to control her mind. There was simply too much going on. Too much noise. The noise seemed to get louder and louder as she walked up the back stairs of her apartment building. That's when she snapped out of it. The noises were real. There were distinct sounds of plates and other household items crashing coming straight from her room.

Kuri recoiled for a moment to make sure she was hearing was she was hearing. She then went on to unlock her apartment door and enter her room slowly. From where she was standing, her kitchen counter blocked her view from the rest of the room. That's when she saw a can of peas fly across the room and into the cabinet.

The young female ducked on reflex. Then she could see the pattern. Something was on the floor in front of the kitchen counter. It was throwing her food everywhere. What the hell was going on? First, last night's incident and now animals are breaking into her home? But, wait. Kuri had frozen to listen in better. These sounds were not animal sounds. They definitely didn't sound like any animal she knew off.

Hey eyes scattered about in horrified questioning. What was that thing? The only way to find out was to have a look-see. Kuri held her breath as she unhurriedly scooted her body towards the right side of the room. She only scooted a few steps before stopping. From there, she simply leaned the upper half of her body to the right. As she went on leaning, she could get a glimpse of whatever it was. She went wide-eyed.

What she could see was a huge frog-like arm. It was NOT an animal. Nothing like it. The young female gasped as she backed into the wall behind her. Unfortunately, she was the one making noise now. The sounds stopped. Kuri's heartbeat began increasing again. She tried to turned her body to exit but the creature behind the counter leaped on top of it. The force was so strong it slammed the door behind her.

And then she could see it in all its ugliness. Though it was quite small, it had a big, roundish head that was the color of vomit. It's eyes were ginormous and it had redish spikes all across the top of its head. Kuri couldn't keep silent anymore. She was terrified. Her scream filled the room. It was clear and cutting.

"Get back! Stay away!" she shrieked. She then began looking around for any type of explanation as to how this thing got into her apartment. Sadly, she couldn't find such a thing. That's when she noticed the goblin-like creature waving its arm. From there, she could see the strange green-haired man's cell phone in one of its claws. It then began jumping around like crazy.

Kuri let out another scream as she latched onto the front door handle. As soon as she pulled it open, her eyes met a familiar pair of blue ones. The young female jumped back, slipped, and fell to the floor. Her body slid through all of the splattered food cans and bags. She could still hear the small creature jumping around on the counter. But her eyes were now focused on the strange, green-haired man from the previous night. He was giving her that same stare.

Kuri tried to get up from the floor but it was too slippery. The man watched with literally no expression as the female flopped around on the floor like a little fish. She used her legs to help push her body backwards as the strange, green-haired man calmly stepped into her apartment building. In that moment, she wanted her brother, Salual, there. She simply wished that he would just appear right there and be with her. Then maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. But right now she was out of her element. She was freaking out.

"Get out! Leave!" she screamed. The man only persisted with his walk.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kuri shouted. None of this fit into her logic. That's what made it so disturbing for her. The green-haired man did not say a word. He took a few more steps forward before stopping directly in-front of the kitchen counter. Kuri watched as he turned his gaze towards the creature on the counter.

"Bad Behemoth!" she heard him say. She could feel her body flinch at his voice. He could speak? He sounded normal, like any other male. Kuri's confusion rushed back into the air. The green-haired man then reached over and snatched the cell phone out of the creature's hand. He then held it out in front of it. Right before Kuri's eyes, the cell phone sucked the creature up inside of it.

Kuri's bottom lip had been hanging open ever since she walked into her apartment. The strange green-haired man then clicked the phone off and set it on the counter before returning his gaze to her. Kuri leaned backwards in defense. The man continued walking towards her.

"Stay back!" Kuri screamed. The man kept walking.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Kuri shouted some more. The man then stopped in his path.

"Are humans always this boisterous? I must have forgotten," he stated truthfully as he crouched down in front of her. Kuri gasped at his words. So it was true. He wasn't human. But that only opened up a whole other can of worms. Her mind hit pause when she suddenly noticed him reaching out to grab her. That's when she could see his black, razor-like, four-inch nails. He had claws!

Kuri kept trying to scoot her body backwards but he was too fast. He had latched onto her wrist easily. All she could do was freeze. She had forgotten to breathe. She had forgotten to scream. She was in some sort of shock. The only things going on with her now were images of death and torture.

He would claw her arm off. Or he would rip her throat out. Either way, she was already dead. Well, at least, that's how she felt. But the seconds rolled by and the green-haired man wasn't doing any of those things. He just stayed their staring at her arm. His grip made her question just how strong this man was. He held her in place with no effort at all.

"Hm." he said. Was he contemplating? If so, contemplating what? Her death? How he would kill her? Kuri was literally on the verge of having a nervous breakdown right there. She tried her best to keep breathing in and out. The man then seemed to reach behind his back for something. Kuri didn't know what. Maybe a knife. Or a stake. Or any other weapon he would kill her with. She still didn't say a word.

Pulling his other arm back from behind his back, he held what looked to be a folder. It was glowing. Kuri was a bit dumbfounded. The strange man then held the folder up next to her arm. The folder seemed to glow a bit brighter the closer it got to her. The green-haired man pulled the folder closer and farther a few more times until he reached his confirmation. His cold, blue eyes then re-locked with hers. The energy behind them was deadly.

"Kuri…Conwell?" escaped his pale lips. Kuri could only blink for a moment. He knew her name? How did he know her name? Who was this man? What was in that folder? What was going on? Seeing that the man's stare was in waiting, Kuri slowly nodded her head.

"Ah. I see. So, I've found you," he pointed out. He then released her arm whilst remaining in his crouched position. The folder in his hand continued to glow. Kuri didn't look away.

"You've…found me?" she repeated. What was all of this? The strange green-haired man gave a quick nod.

"Yes." he reaffirmed blankly. He then held up the glowing folder in front of her and opened it up. Right there, in interesting font, was her name and partial-description. The situation grew even more unsettling.

"Who are you?" Kuri dished out, regaining eye contact with him. The green-haired man artlessly reached up and scratched the top of his head.

"My name…is Amaimon," he let out with a sigh. A part of him looked like he didn't want to be there.

"A…Amai…mon?" Kuri repeated once more. The strange man nodded again. It was such a weird name. Kuri was trying to gather all of this up properly.

"Wh-Why are…why are you here?"

Hearing that question, Amaimon reached down into his trench coat pocket. This was it. Kuri just knew it. Now he would pull out his weapon and kill her. The young female braced herself. However, she really couldn't understand what she was seeing when he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. He then unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

Kuri looked at him as if he had two heads. This person… ate candy?

Huh?

"I have been sent…to protect you," he spoke around the sucker. Kuri felt her eyebrows raise.

"Protect…me? " Kuri spit as she leaned up. Amaimon nodded nonchalantly. Her confusion began to morph into annoyance.

"What are you?" she asked in a jeered tone. Amaimon wasn't expecting it. His blue eyes glared through her. Kuri leaned backwards at his stare. He then leaned in.

"A demon," he said with a wicked grin. That's when she could see two full rows of razor-sharp fangs cheesing at her. With that, she pushed her body further back towards her bed.

"Stay away!" Kuri screamed. All this time, she was not aware of demons. She wasn't even sure if they existed. She didn't really think about spiritual things at all. But as reality set in, her horrified stance awakened to a wider degree. Amaimon stood up from his crouched position and continued stepping towards her. The stem from the candy he had eaten dropped from his mouth.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Leave m-" Kuri bellowed. That's when he leaped on top of her and covered her mouth with one of his clawed hands. She could have sworn she heard him growl as he did it.

"Your endless babble is quite annoying," the demon spoke. Kuri's eyes looked as if they would fall out. She was scared. Scared for her life. He could hear her wheezing through her nose like a dog. He went on to look directly into her eyes again. And then the strangest thing happened…again. There was something in there. In her eyes. He didn't know what it was but he could see it. He could feel it. It was like he was staring into something. The demon quickly shook it away.

"If I released you…you will not scream…you will not try to escape…and you will remain calm…do you understand?" he laid out in a low tone. Kuri didn't really have any other choice. The demon watched as the young female moved her head up and down quickly in response. He could see her fear. For some reason, it made his stomach hurt. Just for a quick second.

Kuri immediately began breathing through her mouth as Amaimon removed his hand. The demon then climbed off of her before moving back towards the kitchen counter. For a moment, he didn't look at her. He simply picked up his cell phone and put it into his coat pocket. Kuri observed him as she pushed her body up from the ground. She kept her distance as she sat down on her bed. A flow of silence followed.

"That folder…what is that?" she asked. Amaimon turned to face her. His expression was lifeless.

"Your information…and a way to help me find you," he answered, popping another sucker into his mouth. The young female examined his words.

"My information?...Why do you have that? Why do you need to protect me?"

"It's all in the contract," he replied, holding up the folder again. Kuri's mouth hung open again.

"Contract? What contract?" Kuri quizzed in a somewhat demanding tone. Amaimon only looked at her.

"The contract…that your brother proposed," he spoke. The word 'surprised' was certainly not the word to use to describe Kuri's emotions upon hearing what had just been said.

"My…my brother…Sal?" Kuri checked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am to bring you to him," Amaimon added. Kuri felt her body rise from the bed. She wasn't quite sure if this was really happening.

"Sal," she spoke to herself, "is alive?"

This was new.

* * *

**Okay, let me know if this dude is in character. **

**I'll try to have both new chapters for this story and The Show uploaded soon. **

**Daylight savings time is coming! YAY! I like the sun!**

**STAY TUNED and STAY AWESOME!**

**-J**


	4. A Chapter's End

**Hello again, you guys!**

**List:**

**1) Thank you guys so much for all the faves, hits, reviews, and follows this story has received so far! You guys are awesome!**

**2) Here's chapter 3,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECAP**

_"If I released you…you will not scream…you will not try to escape…and you will remain calm…do you understand?" he laid out in a low tone. Kuri didn't really have any other choice. The demon watched as the young female moved her head up and down quickly in response. He could see her fear. For some reason, it made his stomach hurt. Just for a quick second._

_Kuri immediately began breathing through her mouth as Amaimon removed his hand. The demon then climbed off of her before moving back towards the kitchen counter. For a moment, he didn't look at her. He simply picked up his cell phone and put it into his coat pocket. Kuri observed him as she pushed her body up from the ground. She kept her distance as she sat down on her bed. A flow of silence followed._

_"That folder…what is that?" she asked. Amaimon turned to face her. His expression was lifeless._

_"Your information…and a way to help me find you," he answered, popping another sucker into his mouth. The young female examined his words._

_"My information?...Why do you have that? Why do you need to protect me?"_

_"It's all in the contract," he replied, holding up the folder again. Kuri's mouth hung open again._

_"Contract? What contract?" Kuri quizzed in a somewhat demanding tone. Amaimon only looked at her._

_"The contract…that your brother proposed," he spoke. The word 'surprised' was certainly not the word to use to describe Kuri's emotions upon hearing what had just been said._

_"My…my brother…Sal?" Kuri checked in disbelief._

_"Yes. I am to bring you to him," Amaimon added. Kuri felt her body rise from the bed. She wasn't quite sure if this was really happening._

_"Sal," she spoke to herself, "is alive?"_

_This was new._

**Chapter Three: A Chapter's End**

"Sal," Kuri spoke to herself, "is alive?"

Amaimon eyed her for the kitchen counter.

"Yes." he confirmed. Kuri couldn't stop blinking as she looked at the floor. She then sat back down at the foot of her bed. The room felt as if it was spinning. Was what she was hearing true? Was her brother, who had been presumed dead for four whole years, alive? This was all too much to swallow. So, for a moment, Kuri didn't say anything. She only leaned all the way back on her bed as she began massaging her temples.

"His location is disclosed at the moment but I found this in the pamphlet as well," the demon said as he raised up a beige envelope. Kuri peeked up for a second to see it.

"What is that?" the young female asked as she leaned back up.

"It appears to be a letter from your brother," Amaimon stated as he began walking over to her. Kuri's body wanted to flinch but she controlled it. The demon didn't appear to be a threat when he approached her and held out the envelope to her. She tried not to stare at his nails as she passively reached out and took the envelope. Getting a closer look, she could see her name printed across the front.

With haste she carefully tore open the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper inside. After unfolding it, the words were revealed:

_Dearest sister Kuri,_

_I want to start off by saying that I am deeply, deeply sorry for worrying you in such a manner. Words cannot describe how I feel right now. By now, I know you probably have quite a few questions about what's going on. And, by now, I imagine that you are quite frightened. I'll try to piece this whole thing together for you with the little time that I do have and I also feel that it is best that I start in a decent area._

_With that aside, let me begin. I am an exorcist who works for the True Cross Order. I have been since I was nine years-old. I would leave Waleson to hone my skills. The decisions were made for me well before I was born. I am only living them out._

_Approximately four years ago, I was captured by a group of demons named the Alimonzy. These particular demons had come to me in my prior years asking for something of me. I had refused to give it to them. Apparently, they had plotted to hunt down and kill me for it. They succeeded at hunting me down, but they did not kill me. Upon my capture, my squad had come to rescue me and took me in._

_On the night I was taken, I had told the demons that I was the only one they wanted. They threatened to find out more about me and any possible relatives of mine. By instinct, I put up a barrier around you. A barrier that would last at least four years. I am only assuming that you are safe now. This whole thing was so unexpected._

_I know you are most likely frightened at that fact that a demon is now with you. Do not worry. I set the contract up. I wanted to make sure that a level-headed demon was with you so that they can protect you from other demons._

Kuri took a moment to look up from the letter. The demon before her was busy looking through her cabinets. He didn't seem like a level-headed one. But the young female wanted to finish the letter. She continued:

_I miss you so, so much Kuri. I love you. I want so badly to see you again. But things are not safe. Regular communication between us is not safe. I can only message you a little at a time. We must both be very careful due to the circumstances. Both you and your escort should find the nearest certified chapel you two can find. I should be able to contact you two by then._

_On my end of the fence, things are growing quite busy around here. There is a lot going on and I have to handle all of it. I have kept my location disclosed for safety reasons. I really hope we can quickly get the point when I can tell you where I am. But for now, only these letters will due._

_Kuri, you are most likely about to see some things that you have never seen before. The only thing I can say is be ready. I was hoping I would never have to tell you that. But things didn't turn out as expected._

_I have to go and tend to my duties now. But remember, Kuri that your big brother loves you so much and we will soon reunite._

_Take care of yourselves,_

_-Sal_

Kuri watched a tear drop and land on the paper she was holding. She had tried to keep everything together while reading it but it had to come out. Kuri cried tears of relief, sadness, confusion, and distrust. She felt all of them simultaneously. There was security and insecurity rising at the same time.

This was Salual? He was really writing her? He was really alive this whole time? She was having trouble accepting it while at the same time she wanted to so badly. Her reality was crumbling fast. She latched on both sides of her face before looking directly to the floor.

Amaimon simply watched her while eating a bag of potato chips he found in one of the cabinets. He had seen humans do this before. He never understood why. He observed the water coming from her eyes. It was strange. He didn't say anything to her. For some reason, he froze. It was happening again. He was experiencing something but he didn't know exactly what. Whatever it was, it was slightly uncomfortable.

A whole minute of stillness had passed and Kuri's tears gradually multiplied. It was sinking in a little too hard. The room continued to spin. Noticing more discomfort, Amaimon turned to face the opposite direction. He then put the bag of chips on the counter before wiping the crumbs off of his shirt. The next few minutes were awkward. He didn't really know what to do with such a moment. He figured, it would be best of he just left. With that, he turned to leave.

"Wait," he heard Kuri say. The young female met eye contact with the demon yet again. His blue eyes nearly startled her. Her tear filled eyes nearly startled him. This was so troublesome. Kuri didn't know what to tell him. Amaimon couldn't blink. He didn't understand any of this. Kuri was feeling a little discomfort as well. The demon only stared.

"Um…the letter," Kuri spoke with a sniffle as she attempted to dry her eyes.

"What of it?" Amaimon replied. Kuri was a bit taken aback by his lack of emotion.

"My brother…he gave instructions," she spoke a bit faster.

"For?"

Kuri was starting to not like his tone.

"For me," Kuri spit aggressively. The demon lowered his eye lids in slight irritation.

"What do these…instructions say?"

"That we have to find a chapel or something," Kuri stated. Amaimon raised a brow.

"A chapel?" he asked. He wasn't too fond of chapels. They weren't such a welcoming place for a demon of his caliber.

"Yeah…a certified chapel," the young female clarified, not entirely sure what it meant.

"Are there any in this town?" the demon asked. Kuri thought for a moment.

"Chapels? No," she answered.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Amaimon's expression did not change. It made Kuri a bit uneasy. His eyes continued to glare in her direction. Silence flowed through the room once again. That's when she noticed his eyes shifting about the room.

"We're leaving," he said. Kuri's eyes grew huge.

"What?"

"Get together whatever possessions you feel that you need," he added. The room began spinning a bit faster.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. I can't just up and leave. I have class," Kuri pointed out. The demon only looked at her.

"We're leaving," he repeated. Kuri paused. Where would they go? She had no idea. All she knew was Waleson, her home town. Even though she hated it so, it was still a part of her. She had grown up with it more so than in it.

"Now?" she pressed. Kuri knew she had to leave right away, but her reluctancy was stalling them. Amaimon scratched his head, trying to remain somewhat patient.

"Yes, now," he answered blankly.

"But-"

"When someone gets instructions to find a temple, that usually means that there are demons on their trail," the demon explained.

Kuri could feel it in her gut again, the fear. There was also that reinstated fact that demons were real. Hell, she was conversing with one.

"As of now, you are technically my responsibility. Therefore-"

Amaimon was going to continue speaking when a rumble could be felt from within the distance. He quickly checked himself to make sure that he didn't make any accidental movements. Relief was soon replaced with confusion. This was not an earthquake. He was the one that made the quakes. He called the shots in that area. So what on earth was making such a rumble?

Kuri looked around with panic before returning her attention to the demon in front of her. Due to his earlier lack of expression, she wasn't expecting him to display a look of caution. The rumbling grew more violent as the seconds persisted. What was going on?

All of her thoughts were completely shut down once the entire room began to shake. What was happening? This was all much too random. That's when Kuri could see something forming to her right. The room appeared to be swirling. What was that? Things were happening way too fast. As Kuri backed up, she looked to get a clearer view of what was taking place. The view was quite clear. So clear that she could see a giant, ferocious head appear out of thin air. It was heading straight for her. Kuri was pretty sure that she felt her heart stop. Then everything seemed to blackout.

The next thing she knew, she was outside, she was completely unharmed, and she was in Amaimon's arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. His focus was still on the large hole on the side of the apartment building.

"N-No," Kuri confirmed. Her focus was in the same direction.

The demon was a bit perplexed when he saw the huge brute step into wide gap of the apartment building. Its face was round and dark gray and it had tiny little green button-like eyes. Despite a gaping mouth full of shark-like teeth, it had an elongated torso and its feet were about three feet long.

"Kuri...Conwell," the monster called out. Its voice was quite terrifying. Kuri didn't say a word. She did, however, feel like urinating on herself.

"What business do you have with this female?" Amaimon suddenly asked. The brute simply twisted his face.

"And who are you?" it spewed out venomously. Amaimon didn't like that question one bit. His ego was not a thing to be knocked on. With that, the demon swiftly let Kuri down on the concrete below before leaping into the brutes face.

"You shall know who I am," he said before calmly raising his head to the brute's forehead and lightly thumping it. The brute flew through the back of the apartment building and could be heard bursting through the vacant houses behind it. Kuri was amazed. She had never seen such strength before. She had never known such strength before.

The young female watched as the demon professionally landed on his own two feet and turned towards her.

"We have to leave, now," Amaimon stated in a monotone voice. At this point, Kuri knew that this was not up for negotiation. From what she had just seen, she knew for sure. The young female looked around again at the empty street.

Was this it? Was this the last day she would see Waleson? That chapter in her life was wrapping up so soon? For a moment, Kuri kind of stood in a brain-dead stance as Amaimon approached her. Everything came back to reality when she noticed the demon's clawed hand gripping her wrist. Without warning, he immediately began pulling her along.

"Hey! You don't have to pull!" she shouted as they continued on down the street. Upon hearing that, Amaimon halted in his tracks and turned around. Kuri couldn't get another word out before seeing the demon put his hands over her eyes. The demon watched as she instantly fell into a deep sleep. He then picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He patience had run out. He wanted to hurry up and get this mission done.

That's when he could sense more demonic activity growing from nearby. Though he was much stronger than most demons, he did not want to unnecessarily put Kuri's life in more danger. Seeking to remain true to that, Amaimon took to the rooftops. He ended up moving down quite a few blocks before seeing the edge of the forest;the same forest from which he had come.

With a few more strength filled glides, the demon leaped into the forest and then they were gone; never to look back. It would be a process, especially when this Kuri person woke up. For now, he would have to keep moving. For a split-second, Amaimon thought about what he had seen, that essence in her eyes. He didn't understand what it was. It was so difficult to understand that he had to quickly regain his focus before running into a tree. Instant frustration flushed him out. From that point on, he figured it was best to put it behind him. He was probably imagining things anyway.

After settling it in his head, the demon went on to travel into the deepness of the woods. He was a bit anxious but he was still glad to be back.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Once again, I'm working on two stories at once so bare with me.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter ready soon. Til' then,**

**STAY TUNED and STAY AWESOME!**

**-J**


	5. Guidance

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Here's the list:**

**1) So sorry for taking so long to re-post. Life is busy right now.**

**2) Thank you so much for all the faves, alert adds, reviews, and hits that this story has received so far. You guys are amazing.**

**3) This chapter is way shorter than the others. Sorry about that.**

**4) Here's chapter 4,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECAP**

_The young female watched as the demon professionally landed on his own two feet and turned towards her._

_"We have to leave, now," Amaimon stated in a monotone voice. At this point, Kuri knew that this was not up for negotiation. From what she had just seen, she knew for sure. The young female looked around again at the empty street._

_Was this it? Was this the last day she would see Waleson? That chapter in her life was wrapping up so soon? For a moment, Kuri kind of stood in a brain-dead stance as Amaimon approached her. Everything came back to reality when she noticed the demon's clawed hand gripping her wrist. Without warning, he immediately began pulling her along._

_"Hey! You don't have to pull!" she shouted as they continued on down the street. Upon hearing that, Amaimon halted in his tracks and turned around. Kuri couldn't get another word out before seeing the demon put his hands over her eyes. The demon watched as she instantly fell into a deep sleep. He then picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He patience had run out. He wanted to hurry up and get this mission done._

_That's when he could sense more demonic activity growing from nearby. Though he was much stronger than most demons, he did not want to unnecessarily put Kuri's life in more danger. Seeking to remain true to that, Amaimon took to the rooftops. He ended up moving down quite a few blocks before seeing the edge of the forest;the same forest from which he had come._

_With a few more strength filled glides, the demon leaped into the forest and then they were gone; never to look back. It would be a process, especially when this Kuri person woke up. For now, he would have to keep moving. For a split-second, Amaimon thought about what he had seen, that essence in her eyes. He didn't understand what it was. It was so difficult to understand that he had to quickly regain his focus before running into a tree. Instant frustration flushed him out. From that point on, he figured it was best to put it behind him. He was probably imagining things anyway._

_After settling it in his head, the demon went on to travel into the deepness of the woods. He was a bit anxious but he was still glad to be back._

**Chapter Four: Guidance **

Amaimon had been traveling through the trees for quite some time. The cold air rushed through his dark green strands harshly. By looking at it, it was never really apparent whether or not he was being courteous and counting his miles. He just kept leaping through the forest, the young woman in his arms. About twelve hours had passed since they exited the town of Waleson. He didn't really know where he was going or what he was doing. All he did know was that he would have to get as far away from those other demons as possible.

At this point, he couldn't really sense any other demonic presence. He did, however, sense an unknown presence surrounding the young woman's aura. Though she was asleep, it seemed to be seeping right through her. Amaimon had to keep his focus in consideration of their safety.

The sky had grown dark as coal with the moon guiding him in its only essence. He had managed to travel a few more miles until reaching what appeared to be an opening. Seeing it, the demon slowed down his pace to get a better look. As he approached the area, he could see a huge open clearing. The space around him was abundant and the trees within the area could tower over small buildings. In his ideal mind, it was a perfect place to be discreet. With careful hands, Amaimon bent down before gently placing Kuri down on the soft grass beneath them. Her body didn't move. After standing up straight, Amaimon took a few slow steps further into the clearing. Understanding the width, height, length, and overall symmetry of the forest around them, the demon took a step backwards.

He then went on to raise his arm. With the crisp snap of his finger, five of the trees nearest to him began stretching out. The sound of wood breaking and cracking filled the space. Resting birds erupted into flight from the disturbing movement. As the trees pulled themselves forward, they began extending branches into each other. As the branches intersected, they merged together into a doubled form. At the end of the process, what was left was one giant tree that reached far higher than the others. The grass at the foot of the tree's trunk then began moving generously aside as a wooden door rose from the earth's soil and planted itself across the front of the tree.

Seeing that his work was finished, the demon turned and moved back towards his escortee. Watching his nails, he picked her body back up from the grass and stepped towards the front door of the tree. Slowly shifted Kuri's frame to the side, Amaimon reached out and turned the handle. The door opened to what looked to be a small condominium-like home. It was quite the standard with its inclusion of a kitchen, bed, sofa, and other demonic living traits.

Ferocious greens and blacks invaded the color space. Dark green skulls with light candles placed in their mouths hung across the walls. Candy could be seen all over the place; on the floor, on the sofa, on the bed. It was quite a mess. Amaimon closed the door behind him before moving into the room. As he stepped further away from the door, it could be seen melting back down into the soil from which it came. Once fully inside, the demon approached the green and black sofa placed in the middle of the room. He then reached out and scraped some of the candy on the floor before gently placing Kuri down on it. Taking a few more quick glances around, he could see that the house was secure. They were now safe.

With that, Amaimon took to the floor and began stuffing handfuls of candy into his mouth. His fangs ripped through each wrapper as he savored the sweet, yet unique tastes that overcame his mouth. He needed his candy. It was his fix. The demon could be heard huffing and grunting as he continued to eat the sweets. He grabbed whatever candy there as nearest to him before devouring it. He was like a vacuum; sucking it all up from the floor. Once the space around him was free of candy, Amaimon moved over towards the sofa wear Kuri lay. Ready for round two, he cautiously reached around her body to pick up a few pieces of candy left on the sofa. As he knelt forward, the demon paused.

His original lust for his beloved sweets was now interrupted by the obvious presence of the unconscious female in front of him. His mind had been antic, frantic, and rushed all day long but for some reason it had come to a halt. In that moment, he froze in stillness. It was that aura again. The aura coming from Kuri. This time it felt a bit stronger than before. He had trouble placing exactly what it was. His own demonic mind couldn't really understand it. Then he figured it could just be something she had eaten. Combining his years roaming throughout Assiah and his own supernatural smelling abilities, he understood that humans could sometimes give off different smells based on what they had eaten. So, with a quick effort, the demon leaned in and sniffed the young woman. On the inhale, her smell was ordinary, not unlike most humans. So, what was it? What exactly was he sensing?

His head raced with thoughts. He didn't like them. They were too foreign. Instead, he jumped to his feet and headed to his kitchen area. Persistent in his quest to distract himself, Amaimon opened one of his cabinets and grabbed one of the many jumbo bags of mixed candies. He then closed the cabinet and headed towards his bed. With no vigorous expression, the demon lightly hopped on the mattress. Though his mattress was already covered in candy, he didn't seem to care about the flawed logic in grabbing a whole new bag of candy. From there, he ripped open the bag before pouring all of its contents out onto the bed in front of him. The stuffing continued. The sweet tastes that invaded his tongue did an efficient job at holding his attention. This would last for a good while. However, he could still sense something in the background. It was Kuri. He knew it.

Every now and then he'd stop his unreasonable gluttony and look over towards the sofa at the sleeping gal. She didn't move. He didn't understand as he got up and moved on to another bag of candy. He then returned to the bed and dove in to the sweetness once more. As the minutes clicked by, his actions became less and less useful The more he ate, the more he sensed her aura. In pure paranoia, Amaimon looked up from the bed again. Kuri remained in a peaceful slumber. This annoyed him greatly. He didn't like not having control or knowledge.

With spontaneous movement, the demon leaped from the bed and slithered his way back to the sofa. He then reached out and waved his hand in front of Kuri's face. Within seconds, the female awakened, her brown eyes slowly opening. The first place they seemed to stop on was his own. Once again, Amaimon found himself looking right into Kuri's eyes. That was it, her stare had latched onto him. He was stuck. What the hell was going on? Why wasn't she talking? Why was she just staring at him? Deep, deep down at the core of his being, that is where he felt it, a hint of nervous energy. His inner gut perked up and down as if a small part of him was changing. Feeling it, but not really able to comprehend, the demon panicked.

Maybe he should kill her right there? Maybe. He was so uncomfortable. He hated discomfort. He loathed it. In his days, he knew a quick kill would be a quick fix. With that, Amaimon raised his clawed hand, ready to rip her throat out. Kuri's curious and confused facial expression didn't change. What the hell was she thinking? Why the hell did he even care enough about what she might or might not have been thinking? Why the hell was he even aware of this? All three of these questions slammed down on him in one simultaneous blow. His hand subtly started to shake. Kuri just looked at him, her eyes in some sort of daze.

Then, in one swift move, Amaimon waved his hand in front of Kuri's face again. With no further thought, she was out once more. The demon's heart pounded as he scarcely moved away from her. Just what had happened? His sharp, blue eyes scanned the room. No one else was there, fortunately. No one would see how much of a weak state he was currently in. He had nearly backed into the kitchen counter by stumbling so much.

Still glaring at Kuri, he could see that her sleep was consistent. He had to get out of there and fast. He felt smothered. With a harsh snap of his fingers, the front door of the tree house rapidly reappeared. The demon then turned and exited the house without looking back. After leaving the room, Amaimon easily made his way up the side of the tree. His frustration and befuddlement helped to increase his speed. It wasn't long before he reached the top. The winds were a bit heavier up there and the moon pierced the sky.

Catching his breath, he made himself comfortable on one of the firm branches. Staring out yonder, he could see city lights in the extremely far distance. They were at least heading somewhere. The mountains could be seen to the far right of whatever city it was. He would hope that that city contained a chapel; A place where he could potentially drop this female off, leave, and never see her again. Thoughts like that pleased him. He didn't like that she was doing stuff to him. The whole previous incident made him rethink why on earth he would sign on to protect a human. This was not what he signed up for. He signed up to be free, not to be toyed with. In that moment, he wondered if he could just leave her right there in the woods. He knew he was under contract, but he felt trapped. As Amaimon contemplated with his own unwillingness, he thought about his brothers passed words.

"_Assiah, isn't a place for you," Mephisto had stated in one of their far previous conversations._

"_Why? They're just humans. They're worthless. I'll just kill them and they'll stay out of my way," Amaimon emotionlessly replied. He didn't think anything of it. _

_That's when he saw his older brother give out a humorous sigh._

"_Maybe one day you will understand, younger brother, but today isn't that day," he stated calmly before once again leaving him in Gehenna._

As his thoughts transferred back to the present, he wondered what his brother actually meant when he said that. Was there something that he had yet to discover? Something kept hidden from him? This only further frustrated him. His thoughts then began to shift. In that moment, he wondered where his older brother was. Maybe he could help him. Or maybe he'd punish him for disobeying his orders. Either way was much better than the situation at hand in his opinion. He was going to stay up in that tree all night and he wasn't going to come down until he felt like it.

"Brother," he let slip out under his breath. He needed some sort of guidance.

* * *

**Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed what little you read.**

**I have some questions for you.**

**1) Do you guys think Amaimon can cook like Rin can?**

**2) What do you think Amaimon is interested in?**

**3) How do you think he reacts to people?**

**4) What kind of conversation do you think he'd have with you?**

**The reason I'm asking you all this is that both the manga and anime don't really give you much of Amaimon's character development. Overall, we only really see him a few times and are left to guess about the rest.**

**So, lets have fun here and see where we can go!**

**I love you guys!**

**Phoenixbreaker90, I tried with this chapter but you'll probably still kill me :/**

**STAY TUNED and STAY AWESOME!**

**-J**


End file.
